Turning point
by Queen of dark rose
Summary: Jason and Sam hit an interesting point in their relationship. Romance if you keep your eyes and ears open. JasonxOC


I Own nothing... I see nothing and I have no reviews...Then again I did just upload five stories in an hour... Meh.

It was three o'clock in the morning. Naturally Jason was beating a punching bag to death. Jason slept better than he had in a long time. Though the assurance that he was well protected did little to guard against nightmares. Jason always heard that laughter. This dream was worse. He saw his mother. Jason sat down and leaned against the wall. It was better to let the memories come. In an instant Jason was in the warehouse again. He was following his mother. Before Jason could even register what was happening Sheila had a gun trained on his forehead. The woman was so heartless that she would kill her own son. In the end Jason had tried to save her. Jason was brought back to the present by his watch beeping. It was time to go on patrol. Jason was ready to go when Sam came to get him. Jason worried about Sam sometimes. She wasn't normal. They both to some extent lacked human empathy. Sam valued human life but wouldn't hesitate to beat someone into a bloody pulp. Lately Sam was much more violent than usual. 'Now is not the time to worry. Now is the time to protect what I've worked for' Jason thought.

Jason was a crime lord. Sam was doing a pretty good job as enforcer. Five minutes into patrol Shadow found some of Black Mask's thugs. Jason wondered yet again how many times Sam had been shot. The woman refused to use caution. From Jason that meant a lot. Finally there was only one thug left. The only problem was that he had one arm around Sam's neck. Sam was an effective human shield. It didn't help that the thug had a gun pressed to her head. Normally Jason wouldn't mind if a few of his enforcers got bumped off. Sam however, was a different matter entirely. Jason dropped the knife he was holding. "Sorry Hoodie . The boss said if I can put a bullet in little miss red eyes I would get the bounty." the thug said, grinning with malice. The next few seconds went in slow motion for Jason. Sam was crumbled on the ground bleeding. No one could survive a wound like that. Jason completely lost what ever shred of sanity he had been clinging to. The thug ended up getting thrown off a roof. Jason knelt next to Sam and had the shock of his life. Sam was breathing and had an accelerated heartbeat. "I'm not dead?" Sam asked shocked. Jason brushed away her hair to look at the wound. She had definitely been hit. The wound was already healing. "Well this is new," Jason said. Sam still couldn't function very well, more from shock than any thing else. Jason helped Sam into her room as soon as they got home. 'What is she? She can't be human. Maybe it's a part of her powers? Will she be alright?' Jason thought. Sam was one of the few people that had some semblance of affection for Jason. Sam had on many occasions saved Jason's life. Jason dug around in the refrigerator. He found stir-fry that only needed to be heated. Sam had made extra food and left it for Jason to eat. Jason's turn to cook became known as 'Chinese takeout night'. Another reason Sam was instrumental to Jason's survival. After about an hour Sam came out of her room to watch TV with Jason. Catwoman was on the morning news. Jason was watching with rapt attention. Sam rolled her eyes. "Men," Sam muttered. She had underestimated Jason's hearing. "What? I Can't admire her fighting skill without you making a snappy comment?" Jason said, giving Sam the glare of a thousand suns. "Oh yeah her ass does a lot of fighting," Sam said sarcastically. "Besides, she's Batty's girl," Sam said. Jason quirked an eyebrow. He knew Bruce and Selena had a thing awhile ago. The fact that Bruce chased after a criminal who used him repeatedly was amazing. Sam spent the rest of her time on the couch growling under her breath. Despite what many people thought Sam didn't care for many of the people that raised her. She liked Ivy, Scarecrow, Riddler and Two face. Harley Quinn was liked well enough. Jason liked to believe that Sam liked him. Sam was functioning quite well. " Jay, can we go swimming?" Sam asked. "No. It's twenty degrees out there," Jason said sourly. "Can I get a pet kid?" Sam tried. "Sure as soon as Hell freezes over," Jason said sarcastically. " Excuse me, I need to go call uncle Freeze," Sam said as she got up and walked towards her room. After awhile she returned. "Uncle Victor says Hell doesn't exist," Sam said. Jason noticed she had gotten back into her slightly blood stained costume. " I've programmed the time machine to be a teleporter. It's set to take us to the worst place possible," Sam said with a happy tone. When they opened there eyes to see what Hell looked like they were confronted with…. Texas? " Hot damn," was all Jason could say. "Great! Now we're stuck here!" Sam yelled. "Calm down at least we're still on the right continent," Jason said. Jason was glad he was only wearing jeans and a T-shirt. " Stay here I'll go get you some thing normal to wear. It's way to hot out here to be wearing your winter outfit," Jason said cooking up evil plans as to what he would make her wear.

"I hate you," Sam said after she saw what Jason had brought her. Due to the fact that it was ninety degrees and Kevlar didn't breathe Sam had no choice. Sam was wearing a green midriff shirt and rolled up jeans. Jason winced slightly. The reason Sam never showed much skin was that she was covered in scars. The jeans came up just above her knees so they weren't as much of a problem. The shirt was the issue. Jason could clearly see several nasty scars. Some old and some painfully fresh. "Happy now?" Sam growled. Jason had the decency to look guilty. Sam looked up in surprise. "Do you hear that? It sounds like crying." Sam said with a far off look in her eyes. " OK so some one is crying. So what?" Jason said. Honestly Jason didn't care about what didn't directly affect him. "It's not human that's what!" Sam said as she started running towards the noise. Jason followed out of sheer curiosity. What could Sam possibly care about? When they found the source of the noise Jason was sure Sam was crazy. It was a wolf. Actually there were three. One adult who was obviously dead and two small pups. "No. We can not. Will not. Take them with us," Jason said quickly recognizing the look on her face. Sam immediately went for the pity card. She fell to the ground sobbing. Sam went to hug a tree for support and accidentally on purpose revealed injuries that were enough to make Jason wince. " Fine. You take care of them. You walk them and. You. House break them," Jason said sitting down on the ground. "I'll name the girl Lakota and the boy Chinook," Sam said as she cuddled the pups. Jason stood up and said "Come on. We need to find some place to sleep and Chinook and Lakota are probably hungry. So which one do you want me to carry?". "Which one wont you drop?" Sam asked holding the little fuzz balls to her chest. "Chinook. Now hand the fuzzy over," Jason said as he stooped to pick up the puppy. They found the road and walked for half a mile before they found any sign of life. "Hell no! I'd rather starve!" Sam yelled as soon as she saw the golden arches. "I don't think Lakota agrees," Jason said, nodding his head to wards the pup that Sam was holding. After about fifteen minutes Jason had fallen in love with the small animal that had fallen asleep on his shoulder. So much for having nothing to do with them. Jason managed to convince Sam to go into McDonald's. Surprisingly she managed to remain calm until they got back outside. Sam sat down on the ground and looked Lakota in the face. "I am so sorry that you have to eat this. I would also like you to know that I am very glad you have your teeth. You will be known as Lakota. I am sorry about your mother," Sam said as she let the pup eat. Luckily there was a hotel nearby. Not-so luckily they did not accept dogs. Jason was once again amazed at Sam's ability to flirt. As they walked into the hotel room there was one major problem. There was only one bed. Jason learned never to play rock paper scissors with a psychic. Jason plopped some blankets on the couch and smiled at the memory of the last time he'd had to sleep on the couch. "Can I at least sit next to you to watch TV?" Jason asked giving her his own rather creepy version of the eyes. "Sure," Sam said without looking up from her task. "What are you doing?" Jason asked. "Remember the dead wolf?". "Yeah. Why?". "I took some of the teeth and now I'm making collars," Sam said showing Jason the completed collar. "GREAT. Now we have wolves with bone necklaces," Jason said sarcastically. "Oh shut… Hey! Who said you could get under the blanket!?" Sam said in a flustered voice. "The fact that you don't really mind because you're cold," Jason said as he wrapped his arm around Sam. "If you weren't so damn snugly I would kill you," Sam said as she leaned her head on Jason's shoulder. They had gotten over the issue of personal space when a blizzard hit and they lost power. Lakota raised her head from her position on Sam's feet to growl at Jason. Jason promptly stuck his tongue out at Lakota. " Listen puppy girl. She's mine," Jason said giving Sam a half hug. Sam fell asleep laying on Jason. When Jason tried to go get on the couch Sam grabbed his waist and growled. Jason fought the urge to laugh. She really was taking the mother wolf thing seriously. Jason went to sleep. That lasted for five minutes. "N-No. Please I'll do better," Sam sobbed. From the look of things she was still asleep. "Sam. Come on wake up. It's only a dream," Jason said as the fuzziness gently shook her. "Gah!" Sam squeaked. Sam started trembling. "You want to tell me about it?" Jason asked wondering how on earth to deal with fear of something he couldn't pulverize. "S-Some things are better left in darkness," Sam said leaning back on the head board. Lakota crawled into Sam's lap with Chinook close behind her. "Go back to sleep. You have an army of to protect you," Jason said forcing out a sleep deprived smile. "Can I have a Jason too?" Sam asked in a small voice. Jason sighed. This was going to be a long night. The next morning Jason was awoken by whining. Sam groaned. "And now to begin the potty training," Sam said in a mock happy voice. Sam grabbed the hotel key and walked out the door. She returned with what looked like twenty news papers. "Lakota, Chinook follow mama," Sam called. Jason sat by the window to watch for any cars worthy of the Todd/Warren's make shift family vacation. "Good boy Chinook! That's not what I told you to do but good boy," Sam said from the bathroom. "What did he do?" Jason asked. "He peed in the toilet," Sam answered happily. "Cool. How do you feel about an RV?" Jason asked not really paying attention. Sudden realization dawned upon his face "He did what!?" Jason yelled. "How is that even possible…" Jason's question was answered when he walked into the bathroom. "An RV would be great. Can we stop at a store?" Sam said grinning like a Cheshire cat. The pups were the perfect size to sit on the porcelain throne. "Woman. You are certifiably insane," Jason said face palming. Sam simply shrugged. Jason felt very proud of himself. He had not only stolen an RV he had also changed the license plates. "Can you drive a bus?" Sam asked inspecting what was actually a private bus. It had a king sized bed, a shower and a full kitchen. Also, the couches were quite squishy. "I can fly a plane. How hard can this possibly be?" Jason said happily. "Famous last words Jay-bird, famous last words," Sam soon found how right she was. " AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jason and Sam screamed as the bus landed. Jason finally managed to wrestle the vehicle into a halt. "I'm driving. I might get road rage but at least I know how to drive!" Sam half yelled half cried. Sam had come to some sort of cosmic resolve. She loved Jason to death. As much as she wanted to grab Jason and run this was ridicules. Sam refused to die in a bus accident. When Sam died it would be fighting. Sam seated herself behind the wheel and grabbed the microphone. "This is your Captain speaking. Jason is no longer allowed to drive. So he will go play with Lakota and Chinook," Sam said producing a captain's hat from seemingly nowhere. Jason had also come to a cosmic understanding. Sam cared about him and he loved her with all his heart. Jason didn't believe in happy endings, but he did believe in sticking together as long as possible. Now the only problem was telling her. Jason was an impulsive person but this required planning. That night when Sam pulled over for the night Jason handed her tea and made sure it was a sweet as honey. "Alright what gives? You're being nice. When that happens I usually have to clean blood out of our carpet," Sam said, her eyes dancing with mischief. "I was wondering if we could talk," Jason said unable to meet Sam's gaze. Sam looked at the battery powered clock on the wall. "Can it wait? I'm really tired and that bed looks nice," Sam said giving Jason a pleading look. "On one condition. I want half of the bed," Jason said. Sam gave him a sidelong glance "I have no issue with sharing. It's the kids you should ask," Sam said as she dug through a suitcase. Jason looked at the bed and laughed. "Damn. Next year they're going to be as big as we are. Then we'll be sleeping on the floor," Jason said amazed that such small things could take up so much space. Sam pulled out a night gown and retreated to the bathroom while Jason looked for pajamas. As Jason put on his pajamas he mused. How many guys can say they've shared a bed with there crush. Hell. How many guys can say they live with the woman they love without telling her that they love her. I will tell her. Soon. Maybe we can be happy together. Jason really wondered what some of those scars were from. Maybe someday he would ask. When Sam emerged from the bathroom Jason had to pick his jaw up off the floor. The night gown was black with a ragged edge. It was off the shoulder on her left side so her tattoo was clearly visible. The only flaw Jason could find in the vision before him was the hair. "You wouldn't now how to braid would you? I'm three seconds away from giving my self a hair cut," Sam said trying to wrestle with the boa constrictor length mass on her head. Jason chuckled and walked over to help her. "Where did you learn to do that?" Sam asked as she inspected the perfect braid. "When I was a kid my step mom was a crack head. I learned how to do this when she was dying," Jason said without emotion. "I'm sorry. I knew you're father you know. He was working for Two-Face when it was his turn to take care of me," Sam said patting Jason's arm. Neither of them were much on the healing emotional wounds front. "Jason I've wanted to tell you some thing but until recently I lacked the courage. I love you. Plain and simple. I understand if you don't…mmph!" Sam's speech was interrupted by Jason kissing her. Jason was pretty sure he was either dreaming or in heaven. "Our lives just got much weirder… I honestly thought that was impossible," Sam said with a slightly dazed look in her eye. The night passed without further chaos. "You're an idiot. A romantic, lovable idiot. But an idiot nonetheless," Sam said, body shaking with pent-up laughter. Jason had left a rose on Sam's pillow and gone to learn to drive a bus. When Sam awoke Jason had driven half way to New Orleans. "I decided we're having a vacation! I've always wanted to drive around the country," Jason said with a smile. Jason was happy and decided to make this accident a good family vacation. Sam smiled and walked over to Jason. Jason was taller than Sam normally but now he was wearing shoes. Sam had to stand on her toes to kiss him. Jason reopened his eyes to find Sam eye level with him. " Sami…You're floating!" Jason said excitedly. Sam looked down in surprise. Sure enough she was standing on air. "Every time we kiss I swear I could fly!" Sam sang. Jason laughed. Sam picked up the rose and tucked it behind her ear. Jason drove while Sam got dressed. When Sam came out she plopped herself in the passengers seat. Sam looked at Jason for a long time before speaking. "You're ears are pierced,". "And?" Jason asked. "I've never seen you wear earrings .Why?" Sam asked, her tendency to pry coming out. "I do wear them you just don't notice. And how can you see my left side anyway?" Jason said without taking his eyes off the road. "Mirror," was all Sam said. Jason pulled over in front of a bar in New Orleans. "Alright everybody out ! I need a drink and ….. Sam what the hell are you wearing?" Jason said in a confused manner. Sam was wearing a black baggy T-shirt and skinny jeans. The only problem with the T- shirt was that it said 'Red Hood' in blood red. Actually it was more of a dress with writing on it. It hugged Sam's torso and flared out at the bottom. "Oh isn't it cool? It has a picture of your hood on the back See!" Sam said happily. Sam was taking this secret identity thing way too lightly. "I need to go change anyway… Do you want me to ditch the top?" Sam asked as she pulled the hem of the dress in question. "No it's fine. It's the equivalent of a varsity jacket," Jason said wondering why he didn't get paid for the use of his image. Jason went into the bar with his arm around Sam's waist. Sam wasn't exactly touchy feely but she let Jason anyway. While Sam was changing Jason had put on his earrings (So what he kept a pile of silver jewelry in his pocket? He also has a streak of white hair). Sam ordered Whiskey while Jason got a Bloody Mary. When their drinks came they looked at each other, laughed and exchanged drinks. After awhile a very inebriated tourist in a horrible flower print shirt made the biggest mistake of his life. He picked a fight with our duo of doom. Poor man. "Hey pretty boy why don't you call your boyfriend?" The tourist who shall be called Dick said. Jason was still sober so he managed to ignore Dick for the most part. "You're so pathetic Robin makes you piss yourself!" Dick slurred. Now he had gone too far. Jason sent a punch flying at Dick, who dodged it through sheer dumb luck. Through that sense of invincibility that comes with being drunk Dick managed to knock Jason down. Sam, who up until this point had been watching the action, growled. "Watch it bud," Sam said with a voice like poison. "And keep your whore out of this," Dick said. Poor Dick. Sam jumped him. The following scenes have been deemed too graphic for public viewing. In the end Sam was standing in a pool of blood. Jason clapped. Sam grinned revealing sharper than was considered normal teeth. "Uh Sami… Fangs?" Jason asked. He knew Sam's teeth were long and sharp but the usually weren't visible. Sam slapped a hand over her mouth and speed walked back to the bus. Jason followed suit. Sam sat on the bed petting the pups. Jason marveled at how she didn't have a spot of blood on her. Jason got in the front seat and started driving. It was a long way home.


End file.
